Coming to Terms with Hermione's Parents
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is a story about Hermione recovering her parents in Australia and restoring their memories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: We're Going to Australia

**Chapter 1: We're Going to Australia**

It was about a month after the Final Battle. The Golden Trio was at the breakfast table of the Burrow. All were quiet. Finally, Hermione spoke up:

"I've been thinking about going to get my parents in Australia."

Harry and Ron's response was more accepting than she thought. Ron put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Just say when you want to go, my love, and it is done." Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

"I can arrange for us to get airline tickets for next week."

"That won't be hard; most of our stuff is still packed from the Hunt," Harry pointed out.

Hermione got up from the table and kissed Ron's cheek.

"I'll go call the airline, then."


	2. Chapter 2: Restoring Grangers' Memories

**Chapter 2: Restoring the Grangers' Memories**

The following week, Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded a plane for Australia. The trip was highly amusing due to Ron not knowing anything about how an airport ran. Thankfully, his girlfriend and best friend - both of whom were raised by Muggles - helped him along and covered for him when other passengers gave him quizzical looks. For instance, Ron was grateful that there was at least a loo on the plane - then promptly became disgusted when he found out how it worked. ("So, how am I supposed to flush? Does it just drop out of the plane or something?"). He also found it incredibly uncomfortable for sleeping as the plane flew through the night over many hours. Harry eventually had a fit of gallantry and opted to sleep illegally on the floor, so that Ron and Hermione could stretch out and cuddle across the three seats.

At last, their plane touched down. Hermione and her friends disembarked before renting a car, which Harry drove to Queensland as Hermione dictated directions to him.

They finally reached the coast, and a beach house that connected to a second building: Wilkins Family Dentistry. As soon as Hermione lay eyes on the abode, she began to shake nervously. Harry and Ron helped her out of the car, and holding her hands, the Trio marched up to the front door. Ron knocked on the door. After a few moments, Mrs. Granger answered.

"How can I help you?" She then noticed Hermione, who looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. "My dear, are you alright?"

"Oh, don't worry," Harry covered. "She's just overdue for an appointment."

"Dental visits terrify her," Ron added. He and Harry didn't have time to praise themselves on their brilliant lie before Mrs. Granger (as Monica Wilkins, remember) ushered them in and beckoned her husband to check Hermione's teeth. As Mr. Granger examined her, Hermione pulled out her wand from behind her back, in order to perform the counter-curse. But, she was shaking too much and now starting to cry.

"Don't worry, dear - Wilfred won't hurt you. I know going to the dentist must be hard for you."

Hermione cast a pained look toward her friends. They read her message loud and clear.

"She can't bring herself to do it," Harry hissed to Ron.

"Yeah, she's too emotional. Right, then." Without a second thought, Ron whipped out his wand and shouted the counter-curse: "ETAIVILBO!" A bright green light filled the room, before fading away slowly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked lazily about, as if awakening from a dream.

"Hermione?" Mr. Granger finally asked. "What are you doing here? And where are we?"

Hermione burst into tears and threw her arms around her father. "I thought the spell wouldn't work! Thank Merlin!"

"Spell? You put a spell on us?" Mrs. Granger asked, thunderstruck.

Hermione only cried harder. "I'm sorry! I-I needed to k-k-keep you safe!" She ran to embrace her mother.

"Safe from what? Hermione, what's going on? And why are we here?" Mr. Granger stomped his foot in exasperation as he looked around. Hermione's cries soon calmed into sniffles and she managed to guide her parents to a sofa.

"Please don't be mad at what I am about to tell you. And you have to believe me; it was for your own good." She sighed, and began:

"There was a war…in my world. The magical world. Voldemort - you remember me telling you about him?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded mutely. "Anyway, he was doing some really bad acts; killing and harming people - including Muggle-borns like myself, and Mugg…normal people like you. I had to help destroy Voldemort, so I wiped your memories and sent you to Australia, so he and his followers couldn't find you. I went into the wilderness with my friends to destroy these artifacts that Voldemort was using to keep his power. We had to find our own food, sleep in a tent, break into places - it was very tedious."

"And who are these two?" Mr. Granger suddenly asked, finally seeming to notice Harry and Ron for the first time.

"Those are my friends I've been telling you about. They went into the wilderness with me. This is my….friend, Ron Weasley, and that's his best mate, Harry Potter." Harry and Ron cracked strange smiles/grimaces and waved awkwardly as Mr. Granger now glared at them from across the room.

Meanwhile, Hermione finished her tale. Her eyes searched those of her parents' pleadingly. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Mrs. Granger burst into tears and hugged her daughter. "Of course we do, sweetheart!" Mr. Granger did not affirm this, however; Harry and Ron vaguely wondered if was upset still that his daughter had essentially tampered with his life. And they also became nervous as Mr. Granger shot them another look and pointed to the screened-in porch. Exchanging deer-in-headlights glances with each other, Harry and Ron followed Mr. Granger outside - unnoticed by Mrs. Granger or Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3: Stating Intentions

**Chapter 3: Stating Intentions**

Harry and Ron stepped out onto the porch after Hermione's father. Their worry had now put the best mates on their guard. Both had hands on their wands in their back jeans pockets and Harry mouthed to Ron, "I'll distract him while you run." Mr. Granger suddenly turned to the pair, and seemed to notice their tenseness.

"Take it easy there. I am not going to hurt you…yet. Just some friendly interrogation, is all." Harry and Ron eyed each other again. Interrogation? And since when was interrogation considered "friendly?"

Harry decided to try and diffuse anything before it began. "Mr. Granger, it was Hermione's decision to wipe your memories. We had nothing…."

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Granger demanded.

Harry blinked, perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"What. are. your. intentions. with. my. daughter?" Mr. Granger repeated shortly. He stalked closer to them, before stopping and towering over them; the middle-aged father had a good two, three inches over the Boy Who Lived, and just edged out Ron. "Couple of handsome blokes like you show up here with her; she says you three went off in the woods, slept in the same tent - a father has to wonder, doesn't he?"

Harry actually felt intimidated by Hermione's dad, maybe even more than he ever had by Voldemort himself. But, the Chosen One fought the mad urge to rat Ron out as Hermione's boyfriend, and instead could only splutter in bewilderment and slight indignation.

"Mr. Granger, I can assure you that nothing lewd or otherwise sexual went on in that tent. It was sleeping - just regular sleeping! In separate bunks!" Harry emphasized when Mr. Granger's jaw hardened. "Ron and I have been friends with your daughter - and only friends - for years! We love her as a friend and as a sister, nothing more."

"Until recently," Ron suddenly piped up. Harry wheeled around to stare at his best friend; he had promised himself not to give Ron up, and had figured Ron would wait to reveal to the Grangers his new connection with Hermione at a later time. Mr. Granger rounded on Ron and now approached him threateningly.

"What do you mean, until recently?" the man practically growled. But Ron squared his shoulders and looked Mr. Granger straight in the eye.

"Hermione and I began a relationship about a month ago. Our feelings for each other really came out over this past year, but have been a long time coming even before that. I'm her new boyfriend."

Mr. Granger stared at Ron hard; Harry was practically forgotten at this point.

"Alright, then…Ron, is it? What are your intentions with my daughter? Do you love her? Or is she just a piece of skirt that you're attracted to?" Harry noticed Mr. Granger's one hand curl into a fist, obviously daring Ron to say the latter so he could knock the boy out, good and proper. Ron refused to show any fear, however, which Harry had to praise him for. He even looked a little offended and angry by Mr. Granger's last comment.

"Mr. Granger, I have fought trolls and spiders for Hermione. I've thrown up slugs for her. I've rushed a room full of Dark Wizards to save her life. I love your daughter - I reckon I always have, really, since we were 11. I was just too blind to see it for so long. I would give my life for your daughter's - how's that for love?"

Mr. Granger blinked, and his features relaxed, clearly surprised and impressed by Ron's answer. Harry then stepped forward.

"Ron is telling the truth, sir. All of it. He's the best man I know. And he, Hermione and I will probably become family through marriage one day, so I will say this - we both promise to protect your daughter no matter what it takes. It might be in different ways, but she…means a lot to us."

Mr. Granger stepped back from the young men - were those tears in his eyes? Finally, he managed to speak.

"Well, then. Well, well, well. My baby girl's very lucky."

"Why?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"To have friends like you." Mr. Granger gestured to the door, and the three men went back inside. They were met by Hermione back in the sitting room, who gave all three suspicious looks. Harry and Ron motioned to her with their eyes and smiles, silently telling her to not worry about anything. Mrs. Granger then entered the room, and before Harry or Ron could say anything, wrapped both boys in a hug.

"She loves you, you know," she whispered to them. "Hermione didn't have much luck making friends when she was a little girl. She told me if it wasn't for you two, well..." She seemed a little emotional before finally saying. "Thank you both. For being there for my daughter."

"Always," Ron responded and Harry nodded in affirmation.

Then, Hermione, her best friends, and her parents sat down to plan how they would return to England.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few years later, Ron and Hermione married in a Christmas wedding. The Grangers were there, of course, to celebrate with the Weasleys.

During the reception, both Hermione's parents greeted their new son-in-law warmly.

"Congratulations, Ron!" Mr. Granger offered (his and Ron's relationship had improved drastically since that long-ago confrontation on the screened porch in Australia).

"Thank you, sir," Ron smiled.

"Please, son, no more of that 'sir' stuff. You can call me either Richard or Dad: one or the other. And here's Harry! How are you, my boy?" giving Harry a jovial and enthusiastic hug. The men and Mrs. Granger chatted until they heard another voice.

"There's my husband! And brother," Hermione trilled as she approached the group. Beaming, and looking a little teary, she surveyed them all.

"You guys. How great is this? My favorite people in the world….and my parents!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger blinked at the likely unintentional slight, while Harry and Ron tried to hide smirks. Nothing - not even that - could dampen the festive spirit, as the bride, her husband, her brother-in-law and her parents sat down over some nice champagne.


End file.
